


Every Part of You

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Tentacletober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: The newly acquired appendages may be unusual and a bit of a nuisance but they’re part of Magnus.After a rocky beginning, Alec starts to appreciate them._For the prompt: “Get those things away from me.”





	Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the tentacletober prompt: “Get those things away from me.”

“Get those things away from me.” The second the words leave Alec’s mouth, he regrets saying it. 

The  _ tentacles  _ freeze mid-air and seem to wilt, for lack of a better word. They’ve been so active and full of energy that Alec has had to avoid getting slapped in the face more than once as they swished around excitedly, punctuating Magnus’ tale of how he accidentally got them in the first place. 

Now they’re unnaturally still and if Alec looks closer, he can swear a few of them look  _ offended.  _ The more energetic of them-or The Slapper as Alec has been thinking of it ever since the fifth time it’s gotten close to taking a swing at his face-is slowly withdrawing and hiding under the seam of Magnus’ shirt. 

It looks so dejected that Alec has to bite back an apology as a slight pang of guilt twists in his chest. 

It completely escapes Alec how those fucking appendages can portray so many emotions and yet, here he is, one step away from apologizing to them for hurting their feelings. 

“You know I can’t control them,” Magnus says and if he is hurt by Alec’s outburst, he doesn’t let it on.

“I know. I’ll be glad when-” Alec stops as he notices the hidden tentacle shifting under Magnus’ shirt until its tip is peering at him. A quick glance at the others, tells Alec that, as impossible as it sounds, all of the tentacles are listening intently to what he’s saying. 

“Don’t you worry, darling. They will be gone soon,” Magnus says, sensing Alec’s hesitation to finish the sentence and having no qualms to do so in his place.

“It’s okay,” Alec says hastily because as much as an annoyance as the tentacles are proving to be, they are part of Magnus for the time being and they will be for the following few days. 

Besides, all of them look devastated now, especially the Slapper- which is back under the safety of Magnus’ button down. And Alec would never want to hurt any part of Magnus, temporary or not. 

He shoots a meaningful look at Magnus. “What I meant to say was, I’ll be glad when they’ll settle down a little. Calm down and let me finish my reports, you know.”

Magnus’ eyes light up in understanding. “My dear Alexander,” he says, lips curving up into an amused and mischievous smile. “Are you telling me you  _ like _ them?”

_ Here it is, _ Alec thinks as the hidden tentacle perks up from under Magnus’ shirt again. It looks so hopeful Alec can’t help his own amused grin. 

The tentacle slides fully out of Magnus’ shirt and stops right in front of Alec’s face, looking like it’s vibrating with barely repressed anticipation. 

Slowly all the other tentacles start to follow its lead and hover around Alec expectantly, only the quivering of their suckers betraying their trepidation.

“Oh dear,” Magnus says, barely concealed mirth in his voice. “It seems like you’re in quite the predicament.”

The Slapper starts to swish back and forth nervously. All the other tentacles start to sway slightly in place.

Alec’s reluctantly amused dismay must be showing on his face because Magnus laughs so hard some of the wine sloshes out of his glass and lands all over his shirt and his tentacles. 

Alec reaches out instinctively and wipes the droplets off The Slapper’s club with his fingers. It startles at the touch but then it’s leaning against Alec’s fingers and if tentacles could emit sounds, Alec is sure this one would be  _ purring.  _

Alec bites back a laugh and starts to stroke the tentacle gently, surprised at the lack of the viscousness he was expecting. In fact, the tentacle is pleasantly smooth and solid under his fingertips. It sways happily under Alec’s touch and it’s so fucking adorable he doesn’t have the heart to stop stroking it. 

Magnus is still chuckling and his eyes are lit with amusement but there’s an underlying softness in them as he looks at Alec. 

And really, Alec’s reports aren’t due until the next Monday and until then, Alec can very well indulge himself in some quality time with his boyfriend, foreign appendages and all. 

Alec leans over and kisses Magnus, moaning quietly as Magnus’ lips open up for him easily, eagerly. He kisses Magnus until they’re both out of breath, until there are only the two of them left, everything else forgotten. 

The reminder that they’re not alone comes in the form of a light tap on Alec’s shoulder. It’s enough to startle Alec, considering he can feel one of Magnus’ hands tangled in the hair at the back of his neck and the other one curled around his hip. 

“What?” He asks, turning toward the offending appendage, ignoring the fact he’s now talking to tentacles, apparently.

The tentacle-and of course it’s The Slapper- pulls back and taps Alec’s chest once and points toward the others before doing an odd twist toward itself. 

“I believe,” Magnus says, laughter in his voice. “It wants to know the answer to the question I asked.”

“What question?” Alec asks before he can remember it. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

Does he like Magnus’ tentacles? The answer is a bit complicated but Alec finds out he doesn’t mind them now that they’re well behaved. They’re Magnus’ extension and there’s no part of Magnus Alec could ever dislike. 

Yeah, he doesn’t mind them at all. 

“I, well-” Alec clears his throat and reaches out toward the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. He’s startled when a tentacle swats his hand away and grabs the bottle, pouring Alec’s wine for him. Another one wraps itself around the stem of the glass and before Alec knows it, he’s holding a full glass of wine in his hand. He takes a sip and smiles. “You know, I think I do. Yeah, I think I like them.” 

As The Slapper wraps around Alec’s waist and  _ hugs _ him, followed by the rest of Magnus’ tentacles, Alec is not exactly surprised to realize it’s not a lie. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This may very well be the most ridiculous thing I've written up to date and I've had SO much fun with it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> (And thank you to lynne_monstr for the challenge. :))


End file.
